Orochimaru's Super Soldiers
by ShanianChick96
Summary: 12 years ago, Orochimaru kidnapped twin baby girls from Konoha. Now, with their powers from him experimenting on them, he sends them to Konoha's Academy so that they can infiltrate Konoha & help him with his invasion. What will happen to the twins? Will they follow through and help Orochimaru destroy konoha? Will they make friends? Find their family? The possibilities are endless!


**Orochimaru's Super Soldier: Prologue**

An exhausted woman lay on her bed, holding one of her newborn baby twin girls. Her husband, who was on her right, was holding her other baby. The woman's twelve year old daughter was on her left, excitedly leaning over her new baby sister. The nurse, a family friend who helped her deliver the baby's had just left, and now the woman and her husband were trying to think of a name for each of their baby girls.

The woman looked back and forth between her babies's. The one she was holding had the start of some black hair, and the one her husband was holding had the start of some white hair. The woman then looked happily at her husband and her eldest daughter. Her eldest daughter, age twelve, had short, spikey black hair with a blue tint to it. Her husband had short black hair, and she herself had long white hair. Suddenly the baby she had holding started to fuss, while the other one kept on sleeping. Her eldest daughter spoke.

"For the one with black hair, how about 'Kurami'? It means 'Dark Beauty.' And for the one with white hair, how about 'Asami'? It means 'Morning Beauty.'" The woman thought for a moment, and then she looked at her husband and smiled.

"I like them." Her husband smiled and nodded in agreement. She then turned to her daughter. "How did you come up with them, sweetie?" She smiled. The daughter smiled in delight.

"I thought about their hair colors." She answered. "You associate black with darkness, and she's a girl, and girls are pretty, and another word for pretty is beauty, so I came up with Kurami, which, of course, means 'Dark Beauty.' I had the same thought with coming up with Asami. You associate white with light, and it light in the morning, So I thought of Asami because it means 'Morning Beauty.'" The mother reach out and touched her eldest daughters cheek. As her husband put one of his hands on her shoulder as a sign of affection.

"My clever little chunin." She smiled happily. Her daughter had just passed the Chunin exams a week earlier, and it's fairly rare for a twelve year old genin to pass the exams so easily. The daughter now she continued to beam with delight.

"So their names are Kurami and Asami?" She asked excitedly. Both her mother and her father nodded. The young girl fist pumped excitedly. "Yeah!" She shouted.

"Good. I am simply horrible with names." Came a voice from the hall. A moment later, and extremely pale man with long black hair and a creepy smile stepped into the room. The husband's eyes widened, and he handed the baby he was holding to his wife.

"Orochimaru!" He exclaimed as he whipped out a kunai. His daughter followed his lead and whipped out some senbon. "What do you want!?" The husband hissed.

"I'm here to take your babies of course. I've always wanted children of my own." He chuckled madly.

"Oh no you don't! Not my sisters!" The young chunin ran at Orochimaru, but was stopped when a huge white snake came out of Orochimaru's sleeve and dashed to the daughter and wrapped itself tightly around her, making her fall to the floor.

"An-!" Her father tried calling out his daughters name, but another snake had come out of Orochimaru's other sleeve and had tackled him, making his fall as well. The woman had turned very pale and she was holding both of her babies tight enough to make both of them wake up and start to cry. Orochimaru started to walk slowly towards her and her babies. The woman's eyes started to water. She was no ninja. She couldn't protect her darling Kurami and Asami.

"No!" She screamed, leaning over the crying babies protectively. Orochimaru simply frowned and grabbed her by her hair, pulled her up, and took Asami with his free hand. "No!" She screamed again, louder this time as he took Kurami and smiled evilly.

"When they are older, these two will be wonderful specimens for me to experiment on!" He chuckled. The husband and the eldest daughter struggled even more to escape the snakes when they heard this. Orochimaru laughed and jumped out of the open window. A few minutes later, the snakes disappeared in clouds of smoke.

The husband slowly got up, heartbroken, and walked slowly over to his wife. He sat dejectedly next to her and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. Their now only daughter was still laying on her back as she was when the snake that had bound her had vanished. The only difference was that tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm useless…" She muttered. "I'm a chunin and I cannot even protect the ones I love." Her body raked by sobs. She opened her eyes and through the tears the saw the blurry outlines of her heartbroken parents. Inside her, her heart hardened as she resolved to one day have her revenge on Orochimaru, and if it was possible, if they were still alive, she would get her baby sisters back.

In two minutes this family had been destroyed. And it was about to get worse. The village alarm sounded. The family ignored it, thinking mistakenly that someone had just spotted Orochimaru. But what they did not know was that Orochimaru was long gone.

A few minutes later a shinobi burst into the room. He was shocked to see that they were all just sitting there. "What are you guy's doing?!" He demanded. "The nine-tailed fox is attacking Konoha! All women and children must go to the shelter, and all genin and chunin must go protect them" Pointing at the husband he shouted again. "As for you, we need you!" The shinobi slowed down and took a better look at the stoic people who were apathetically looking at him. He turned his questioning gaze to the father. "I was told you had to rush home because your wife was in labor." He glanced at his friend's wife small stomach. His brow furrowed. "Where are the babies?"

Many lives were lost that day, including the fourth Hokage and his wife. But the greatest lost to that family was the loss of their newborn baby girls, Kurami and Asami. HeHeHe


End file.
